Cry Of Pain
by Joey Rose
Summary: After 5 years of living with the Maxwells James and Jessie Wheeler have come to take poor Joey bakc to live with them. Little do they know(Maxwells and friends) James and Jessie only plan to hurt the poor boy. Can Seto save Joey? Will he ever even find ou


C.O.P.  
  
By Joey Rose.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue! Not like I have any money.  
  
Joey stared at the sky numbly. He hated his dad, his mom, his life; the list could go on forever. He really didn't understand why his biological parents enjoyed inflicting pain. But then again ever since he had moved in with the Maxwell's he hadn't gotten a single bruise from and sort of parent. He smiled a little he and Duo had already been best friends and since Duo had just gotten adopted he had practically lived with them.  
  
He was in the middle of walking home and briefly wondered what his real parents were doing now that they had lost their 'play thing.' He sneered at the nickname. All it did was remind him exactly how worthless he was. He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked up. It was his best friend/brother Duo.  
  
"Joey. What's the matter? I thought that you only zoned out in school." Duo said trying his hardest not to smile. That really was a difficult job for the longhaired brunette. Joey laughed.  
  
"I'm fine just thinking about my real parents." He said none of his other friends knew about his biological parents. They all assumed that they had died. Duo's face darkened.  
  
"Why are you thinking about them?" He hissed. Joey shrugged and hugged his brother. Duo hugged him back; he was the only one in the entire universe that knew what Joey's parents had done to him. Then Joey started to laugh.  
  
"Actually I was jus' wonderin what they were doin now that they don't have their 'plaything.'" He said hissing just a little. Duo had to laugh at the nickname. As sick as it was it was still funny. Joey glared.  
  
"And what are you laughing at?" He asked. Then broke into laugher at Duo's expression. Duo got the hint and started laughing again. Then they ran into someone. Joey looked down just a little and was Yugi. Around Yugi were Tristan, Heero, WuFei, & Quartre. Joey helped Yugi up.  
  
"Sorry Yug'. Anyways whats ya doin in this parta town?" He asked. Yugi looked at him and Duo.  
  
"I'm taking a walk with these guys, why are you two our here?" He asked. No one knew that Duo and Joey lived out here. Joey pointed to the house on top of the hill.  
  
"Well we are walking home." He said. Yugi beamed.  
  
"We were just thinking about stopping somewhere. Can we come with you? He asked. Joey nodded.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
Joey and Duo's mother walked around the house looking for something to do. Her husband was at work and bother or her adopted sons were on their way home. Then she heard a knock at the door. Who would be visiting at 4:00 on a Monday? She asked her-self.  
  
When she opened the door she saw a man and a woman. The man was wearing dirty jeans and a loose tee shirt he had large brown eyes and an angelic face he had dark brown hair. The woman was wearing the same and she had bright blonde hair and violet eyes, she like the male had an angelic appearance to her. She also had a bright smile on.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked the two. The man stuck out his hand and Maria (Duo and Joey's mom) shook it.  
  
"Yes you may. We came for our son Joey. We had to put him in an orphanage a while ago because we didn't have enough money to raise him property. But now we do and we would like him back." The man said. Maria nodded.  
  
"Well he and Duo should be home any time soon so would you like to come in? Oh by the way my name is Maria Maxwell." She said leading the couple into her living room.  
  
"I am Jessie Wheeler and this is my husband James." She said her voice was soft and musical. Maria smiled.  
  
"My, my you do remind me an awful lot of Joey." Please have a seat. I'm in the middle of baking cookies would you like some?" She asked. Jessie smiled.  
  
"Yes please. Oh and thank you very much for taking this calmly. When we tried to get his twin sister back the woman that was taking care of Joey Rose tried to seriously hurt us. But in the end we ended up going to court and Joey Rose is back in our care." James said. The Joey Rose story worked every time. Sure the story was true but now Joey Rose had her own little place in the cemetery. For neither he or Jessie liked their children talking back to them.  
  
"That's just Awful! I hope that that woman got the proper punishment for trying to keep you away from your daughter." Maria said. She shamed anyone who tried to keep a child away from his/her parents. That was a crime that was inexcusable. While she was gone Jessie looked at James and smirked.  
  
"The woman is so terribly naïve. She really doesn't realize what we do to the little whore's that pose as our children." Jessie said snickering. James nodded and smirked.  
  
"I'm just curious as to why Joey never told her about us?" He asked. Jessie nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Here we are." Joey and Duo said as they walked up the porch steps. Neither one paid the black car in the driveway any head. Joey opened the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone tried to look around him but failed miserably. Duo, Yugi, Yami and all 3 of Joey's Yami have noticed the look of pure dread on Joey's face. Well 2 of them were (Joey's Yami's) concerned. The third -Jackal- was trying to figure out what caused Joey to pale other than him-self. Kail and Jono feared the worst. Jackal was the only person/Yami alive that could scare Joey like that.  
  
/*Joey what's wrong?*/ Jono asked. Kail decided to stop Jono's question so he could ask his own.  
  
**Joey? who are the people in the living room?** He asked. Kail and Joey had the strongest bond because Kail was Joey's first Yami. Next had been Jono then Jackal.  
  
*Yes what is wrong?* Jackal asked he wanted to know what dared scare Joey more than he did.  
  
~Don't you guys realize who those two are?~ Joey asked through the mind link. All three shook their heads.  
  
~My parents.~ He said his voice had utter dread incased in it. All 3 Yami's were shell-shocked. They had always thought that Joey's parents were dead. And weren't you supposed to be happy when you saw your parents? Even Jackal was in Kail's soul room for this little talk. They all had identical looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
Jessie and James both smiled at their son.  
  
"Joey dearest why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Jessie asked noticing that there were more than 2 kids on the front porch. Joey just stared.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Bu.bu.but I I I tho tho thou thought th tah tha that y yo you we wer were i. in j ja jai jail." He shuttered. Both parents smiled.  
  
"Joseph. Our warden realized that we had simply been consuming too much alcohol when we had dome all those nasty things to you." Jessie said with a slightly red tint to her cheeks. James nodded.  
  
"Yes just a little bit of an over dose of that and some other depressants and that's what was in control while you lived with us before. But that's changed, your mother and I have stopped using all drugs completely." James said the lie slipping over his tongue easily. Joey gave a week smile still not completely able to believe their story. But for the love of God they were his parents and if they weren't lying he could finally lead a normal life. And besides that he did miss them a little, so he let a wide grin spread across his face and he ran forward and tackled both parents in a hug. He looked them in the eyes.  
  
"If what you say is true.Then I'd be happy to live with you two again." He said.  
  
James and Jessie laughed hugging their son. This was all too perfect so far both Joey and that air headed mother had believed their little scheme. 


End file.
